


I Know You

by RamenKitsune



Series: The Dragon and the Prince [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: A bit of fluff angst and smut, Dragon Sousuke, Fairy Haru Kisume and Makoto will be mentioned, M-preg sort of later on, M/M, Magic, RinSouRin, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fire of Love</p><p>Life after the curse and different stories involving a dragon and a prince and their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themugwump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themugwump/gifts).



> Okay, so I wasn't sure if I was ever going to do a sequel or continuum of the little story I posted for SouRin week, but then someone (looks pointedly at themugwump) told me they loved the story so much and wanted more. Then said person went on to tell me how they kept thinking of the different scenarios these two would get in, and it inspired me. In fact it inspired me so much, I'm doing a six chapter sequel. I hope I've reached their expectations with this.

Sousuke woke to the pressure on his chest. The room was still dark, much too dark for a certain red head he loved to be shaking him awake, but it was happening all the same. Sousuke growled, swatting at the prince and menacingly exhaling smoke through his nose, but Rin just laughed and shook him more. He peaked open an eye and groaned before rolling over.  


“The sun isn’t up.” He grumbled, only to hear Rin snort.  


“Like I care. I’ve been asleep for four years.” Rin countered voice full of annoyance. It had been two weeks since Sousuke woke Rin from his mistress’s curse, and over all he was beyond happy that he had done so, but at this given moment, he wondered if his sleep was really worth losing over it. Rin shook him more and more, and finally Sousuke snapped and faster than Rin was prepared for he was wrapped up in Sousuke’s arms and pinned between the downed mattress and the large dragon.  


“You know what they say about waking a dragon?” Sousuke growled his mouth close to Rin’s neck, his teeth snapping at the base of Rin’s ear. Rin seemed surprised at first, maybe even a sniff of fear appeared on his skin, but that idea proved to be wishful thinking on Sousuke’s part as Rin laughed. It really ruined the effect of threatening Sousuke was going for, and he couldn’t help but huff. “You could at least respect the fact I’m dangerous.” He said, less fearsome than his previous words.  


“Yeah, well I’ve yet to see it.” Rin countered, too cocky for his own good. Sousuke rolled his eyes before shifting to unpin Rin from his body. “So are you going to get up willingly or am I going to have to bug you more?” Rin asked, rolling to rest his head on his hand.  


“Where do you want to go anyway?” Sousuke asked, idly pushing a strand of red hair behind Rin’s ear. He could feel the way his skin warmed at the gesture, and smiled. Rin sulked a bit, his hand moving up to swat at Sousuke’s.  


“I don’t know, but we have to go before Dad wakes up. He won’t allow us to go anywhere alone.” Rin had been annoyed with the way his father had been treating Sousuke since the breaking of the curse, but Sousuke didn’t blame him. Sousuke was, as the king had said, the dark fairy’s “man”. His mistress did own him, and Sousuke wasn’t sure how much time the kingdom had before she would find out her curse was broken, at his hands no less. Maybe Rin had a good idea about running away for a day.  


“Fine, you win. Let’s go.” He said, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Rin’s plush lips and cherished the way his cheeks warmed before moving to get up from the bed. “I know where we can go.” Sousuke moved towards his wardrobe and pulled out a brown satchel and a change of clothes. “Want to get us some food?”  


“Already done.” Rin said as he moved from Sousuke’s bed and reached down at the foot of the four poster and picked up a brown back of his own. “I knew I’d convince you.” He added with a cocky grin.  


“Ass.” Sousuke chuckled as he tossed Rin his own bag. “Now you’re in charge of those.”  


“Why am I…?” Rin asked, only to fall short as Sousuke began to strip. “What are you doing?” His voice took a higher pitch and Sousuke laughed at it, though the sound was much deeper as he body began to change as he moved towards the window and opened it as his shape changed more and more.  


“Be ready.” Sousuke said, his words just understandable as his jaw turned long and his neck stretched. He jumped then, wings forming from his back as his body took more mass.  


It had been too long since he had allowed his true form free, allowed the black scales ripple out across his body and to allow the large wings to stretch and allow them to capture the wind. He pumped them, allowing the power lift him up and in the delight, fire lit the early dawn air before he dipped down back towards the window. He got as close as his body would allow, though it was close as his body was only a bit bigger than the king’s largest steed. His teal eyes could make out the wicked grin that was spread on Rin’s face as the red head stood on the ledge. There was a call and Rin’s smile flickered into a look of irritation as he hopped out and landed on Sousuke’s neck.  


“Better hurry, the guards are coming.” Rin said, and if Sousuke was human, he’d grin wicked as he allowed his wings to give power and take them up. Sousuke felt as Rin held tight to his neck, his body pressed to his own as they went higher. The rush of air almost drowned the sound of Rin’s laughter, but not quite, and the sound felt Sousuke with joy.

XxXxXx

They were laughing, arms around each other as Sousuke spun Rin off his feet in a circle. They didn’t seem to mind that Sousuke had yet to get dressed, both too full of merriment at their escape. Sousuke stopped spinning, the laughter fading as they calmed down. Their eyes met and Sousuke almost leaned down to seal his lips over Rin’s when he felt a leather pack press into his chest.  


“Get dressed.” Rin said, his cheeks flushing a bit as his eyes traveled down. Sousuke felt a bit of pride in seeing that Rin looked pleased with what he saw, and thought about teasing him but decided against it as he pulled out the clothes he packed and put them on and slung his bag over his shoulder. As he dressed, he noticed Rin was looking around the place they had landed. It was a mere hill with green grass, not really a tall hill to give any indication of the surroundings. “This is where you had in mind?” Rin asked, and Sousuke could detect a slight tone of disappointment.  


“What you don’t like it?” Sousuke asked, smiling. He moved up closer to Rin’s side and watched as he tried to pretend to be impressed.  


“It’s nice…” Rin said, refusing to meet Sousuke’s eyes as he tried to spare the dragon’s feelings. Sousuke couldn’t hold out anymore as his laughter slipped free. “You ass.” Rin said, kicking Sousuke’s rear. “This isn’t it.”  


“No it’s not. I just had to land.” Sousuke confessed before taking hold of Rin’s hand and tugging him carefully. “It’s not far though.” Sousuke lead them west, occasionally sniffing the air. Rin wouldn’t be able to tell the subtle change from this far, but Sousuke could. It was about ten minutes before the scent was strong enough for Rin and he smiled.  


“The ocean.” Rin said, looking pleased. “You remembered.” He almost sounded surprised, as if Sousuke would ever forget that Rin loved the ocean.  


“It’s not just the ocean.” Sousuke said, seeing the vast expanse of water now. Rin seemed to brush off the add on to their trip in favor of staring at the deep blue and green of sea, and Sousuke could feel how Rin fought to keep at his side in favor of indulging in the surf. Sousuke felt a bit happy to know that he ranked higher than the ocean in Rin’s desire, not that he had ever doubted it. “But we can swim first, before we go to where I had in mind.” And Rin tore his eyes away from the sea to look at Sousuke before smiling.  


“Race ya.” Rin said, and they kept eye contact for a moment more before they both took off, dashing over the thinning grass to the sand, kicking it up as they went. Rin’s shirt flew into the air, but for a moment covering his laughter, and then he struggled out of his pants, forsaking his boots at different locations among the sand. Sousuke was doing much the same, bag and shirt hitting the ground at the same time, then his boots and pants. They both hit the cold water at the same time, though Rin had the lead by a mere hair. Rin dipped low in the water, only to rise quickly to splash Sousuke. Sousuke was quick retaliating, taking Rin in his arm and pulled him under the water, and laughed as he came back up gasping. They carried on like children for the better part of the morning, until Sousuke’s stomach rumbled and he suggested lunch. Rin agreed, and they made their way to the shore.  


“Go gather wood and I’ll get us some fish.” Sousuke said, and Rin nodded in agreement to this plan. Sousuke felt almost blessed to get to change once more before he soared out over the water and dove down, mouth open to capture a few fish in his strong jaw and allow the water to flow through his sharp teeth leaving the fish flopping awkwardly on his tongue. He took one more swipe before heading back to Rin’s side, dropping his catch on the sand before his body shifted back. The pile of wood was nice and without a though Sousuke let fire roll over his tongue and watched it take light on the stack. Rin took charge of staking the fish and they both positioned them to cook before Rin dug in his pack and retrieved a bottle of wine. He pulled the cork free and took a swig for himself before handing it over to Sousuke, who enjoyed the dry beverage of the whites.  


“So where else do you want to go?” Rin asked, stretching out on the sand, his nude skin still damp from the surf. Sousuke kept himself from staring straight out, but did steal glances. This wasn’t the first time they had been naked around each other, they swam all the time when they were younger, before the curse.  


“There is a cave around here. We’ll have to swim to enter, but it’s just against the shore.” Sousuke said, reaching out to rotate the fish. “I went there when I was younger, before she put me at the palace.” He felt the change in Rin’s body language at the mention of his mistress, and regretted mentioning her. They were silent for a moment, neither knowing how to push past this topic. They had to talk about it eventually, Sousuke and Rin both knew, but neither wanted to do it today.  


“What’s so special about this cave?” Rin asked as he reached out to aid in the fish. Sousuke felt relief that they didn’t linger on the sour feeling for long.  


“Nothing much… I was just… born there.” Sousuke said with a shrug. Rin looked at him, his eyes asking what his mouth didn’t. “I’m not human, ya know.”  


“Yes I know that.” Rin said, chuckling at the words as he pulled a fish off the fire. “It’s done.” He added as an afterthought. Sousuke took his and carefully scrapped off the scales before sinking his teeth into the meat. He preferred red meat, but with the white dry wine, the fish did taste good. “So this is your birthplace?” Rin asked suddenly.  


“Something like that.” Sousuke said, glancing out over the water. It was so long ago, and yet he still remembered when he first took the air after leaving his home, those brief moments of freedom before she came. He didn’t allow his thoughts to linger on the tragedies of his past, today was a day to escape all of those things that lingered in their future and from their past.  


“How are dragons born?” Rin asked, his mouth full. Sousuke looked at him, smiling a bit.  


“How do you think we’re born?” He asked, curious what the prince would say. Rin thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged.  


“I don’t know, magic or something?” He guessed, and Sousuke laughed.  


“Not quite. We hatch.” Sousuke answered, waiting for the information to sink in.  


“Like from eggs?” Sousuke laughed a bit more at Rin’s reaction, having expected something like it if it was ever brought up.  


“Yes, like from eggs.” Sousuke answered. Rin seemed stunned for a moment, then looked like he wanted to ask something, but was nervous to. “What?”  


“I just… Did you know your parents?” Rin asked, and looked serious at Sousuke. Sousuke nodded.  


“Yeah, I did. They were imprisoned when I was. It’s been some time since I’ve seen them.” Sousuke said, his gaze moving out over the ocean. He expected Rin to press for more, but maybe he also decided this wasn’t the day to dwell on it, that these questions could wait, because he didn’t. 

XxXxXx

They finished the meal and Rin gathered their clothes and they put them in their bags since they planned to swim once more. Neither of them seemed to be bothered about being naked as they made the trip up the beach, though they did steal glances on occasion as they made their way. They made idle conversation, mostly Rin questioning about dragons.  


“Do you prefer to be in your other form?” Rin asked, and Sousuke thought of when they were younger, and Rin had first found out his true nature and how he ask similar questions. When Sousuke was in his human shape, it was impossible to tell him apart from any other human, unless you could sense magic or he did something obviously different like let smoke out of his nose or allow the scales to show themselves. Rin had always been fascinated by his dragon shape, and it was endearing to Sousuke.  


“No, not really, it has its perks like flying, and it’s nice to be in. Both this form and my other are mine, and I like being in both for different reasons.” Sousuke answered, stealing a glance at Rin to see his face on his answer. Rin seemed to be thinking over it and then nodded, satisfied.  


“I like both your forms too, though… I like this one a bit more.” Rin said, looking at Sousuke and smiled with their eyes met. Leave it to Rin to make him blush. “So… You hatched from an egg, did you come out like a dragon?” It was such a strange question and Sousuke laughed.  


“I don’t remember, I was a baby. Do you remember being born?” He countered, and Rin stuck his tongue out at him and they both laughed. “It’s my turn for a question.” Sousuke spoke before Rin could ask his next one, and smiled as he saw the pout. “When you were sleeping, how much did you know about? I mean things happening around you.” It had been something Sousuke had been wondering since Rin had woke up. He knew Rin knew some things, but he was still unsure of how much. Rin hesitated, and Sousuke wondered if it was too tender. “You know you don’t…”  


“I know.” Rin said, reached out to grab Sousuke’s hand. “I wasn’t really sleeping the whole time. It was like being paralyzed, but painless. Well physically painless.” Rin looked uncomfortable and Sousuke was about to change the topic when Rin continued. “When she brought you up to my room… I thought maybe it was hopeless, as you were silent near her. You didn’t ask for my life, and I thought maybe you didn’t really feel the same way I felt. I had hinted at it for a while, and where you never did anything to exactly confirm you felt the same, I thought you did. But I could hear her telling you to watch over me, to keep me from waking up, and you agreed.” There was tightness in Sousuke throat as well as in Rin’s voice. To know he had made the one he loved feel so abandoned hurt, but he knew the only thing he could do to mend it was prove he’d be here for Rin now. “But… Then she left and you broke down…” Rin sniffled and Sousuke wanted to speak up again. “I could feel your tears as he held onto my hand, and your sobs were so heartbreaking.” Rin kicked at the sand, and a long silence formed before he looked up at Sousuke. “I was “awake” about half the time.” He said as if he hadn’t been tearing up just moments before and Sousuke squeezed his hand.  


“I’m sorry Rin.” Sousuke said, and Rin shook his head.  


“Don’t be. I understand… You don’t realize how important you are to me. You still don’t, not really.” Rin said, and Sousuke felt his face warm. He knew to an extent, he woke Rin up with true love’s kiss after all, but neither of them had said the words, not while both were honestly awake. Sousuke paused in their walk, pulling Rin to a stop with him.  


“Rin, I love you.” Sousuke said, voice firm and sincere. Rin’s eyes widened before a flush covered his cheeks.  


“Yeah I know.” Rin’s voice showed how embarrassed he was to be suddenly confessed too, and Sousuke couldn’t help but find it adorable. “I… I love you too, ya know?” Sousuke was impressed that Rin kept eye contact with him, practically feeling how embarrassed he was.  


“Yeah, I know.” Sousuke answered, then leaned forward and kissed Rin’s lips. Rin returned it, a hand moving to the back of Sousuke’s head and pulled him down and closer. Sousuke indulged, his own hand moving around Rin’s waist and pulled him closer, only to feel his bare chest pressed against his own. It made Rin jump a bit, and Sousuke guessed they had both forgotten their nudity in the mist of talking. Rin pulled back and smiled up at Sousuke.  


“Didn’t we have somewhere we were going?” Rin teased, and Sousuke smiled back at him before pulling him along.

XxXxXx

“Grab hold of my hand and don’t let go.” Sousuke said as they moved into the water. “And no peaking.”  


“You’re being ridiculous.” Rin grumbled, though his eyes were closed and he was smiling. Sousuke paid Rin’s complaint no attention as he led him farther out into the water, and then looked around.  


“Hold your breath.” And once he was sure Rin complied, he went under the surface, pulling Rin with him. His eyes were open and the salt stung at them a bit, but he kept them open as he swam towards the entrance he remembered remarkably well all things considering. They were through the little entrance in no time, and then up. Rin gasped as they broke the surface, his eyes still sealed tight.  


“That was longer than I expected.” Rin confessed, laughing a bit once he caught his breath. “Can I look now?”  


“No, not yet.” Sousuke said, leading Rin through the water still until they were almost at the lip to get on dry land. Sousuke looked up and was pleased to see the sun was hitting the outside of the cliff just right to reflect it through the crystals, bathing them and their surroundings in a light that looked like fire from the hues of the crystals. Sousuke didn’t know the name of the crystals, and it really didn’t matter, they were beautiful though, and he knew Rin would like them. “Tilt your head back a little.” Sousuke whispered as he moved up behind the red haired prince, their feet tangling a bit under the water causing them to bob a bit before Sousuke’s wrapped his arms around Rin’s middle and took control of keeping them above water. Rin did as instructed, his head lulling back a bit onto Sousuke’s shoulder and relaxed, his eyes still closed. Sousuke enjoyed the sight of the crystal light casing down on Rin’s smooth skin, yellows, oranges, and reds careless as they glimmered across Rin’s cheeks and nose and lips, across his neck and over his chest and shoulders. “Open your eyes.” Sousuke whispered, his eyes never leaving Rin as he watched those ruby eyes peak open, then go wide with amazement. He felt the sharp intake of air as if he had taken it himself, and smile.  


“Sousuke… It’s beautiful.” Rin whispered, his eyes flicking around to take in the whole thing at once, but not able to. Sousuke leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Rin’s cheek, allowing his hair to block a bit of the color away as he claimed it.  


“Not as beautiful as you.” He boldly said to the prince, meaning every word no matter how cheap and generic the words themselves were. Rin looked over at him, stunned, and Sousuke was sure the hue of pink to his cheeks was all his own. It was slow, the way Rin decided to lean in and kiss him, but well worth the wait as he led the kiss, hot and slow, one of his hands moving up to slip his fingers in Sousuke’s wet hair. Then began to sink, Sousuke so focused on the kiss that he forgot he was he one keeping them above the water. Rin broke the kiss, and they laughed as breathily against each other’s lips.  


“Let’s get on solid land, yeah?” Rin suggested, and Sousuke nodded before allowing Rin to pull out of his embrace.  


The ground was strangely warm as they pulled themselves out of the cool water. Once they were sitting on dry land, their feet still in the water, they seemed almost awkward, unsure if they should start were they left off or let the moment pass once more. It could have been either of them that moved first, their lips meeting eagerly as their hands reached out to caress the exposed skin with curious and hungry touches. Rin pushed Sousuke back, and the dragon easily relented to the silent demand as his back met the warm smooth rock. Rin’s firm body moved over him, and Sousuke greedily ran his hands over his sides before moving lower, groping the firm cheeks of his ass and was rewarded with the vibration of Rin’s moan tickling his tongue and lips.  


“Cheater.” Rin muttered, breaking the kiss in favor of leaving messy kisses down Sousuke’s jaw and to his neck. Sousuke allowed this, his head tilting back to make the action easier as he moaned at it. One of Sousuke’s hands stayed on Rin’s ass, kneading it almost too roughly, but each firm grasp made the prince moan. His second hand moved up Rin’s sides, caressing and groping the skin along the way. Rin seemed to like that as well as he arched into it. Sousuke’s palm brushed the firm pectoral muscle and kneaded a little harder than before, causing Rin to break away from his skin with a gasp.  


“You like that.” Sousuke purred, repeating the action again as his back arched up, causing their throbbing erections to brush and they both groaned in pleasure. Rin’s lips sealed over Sousuke’s again as his hips moved, repeating the surge of pleasure through both their bodies.  


Rin took control of the slapping of their skin, a mix of his natural need for control and the fact it was easier for him to do so. The sound of their skin meeting echoes in wet slapping sounds off the stone walls, and their moans and gasps joining the sound to form a symphony of their lust. Rin’s fingers were in his hair as he rested on his elbows, his lips once more moving on Sousuke’s neck, allowing Sousuke’s hot tongue to move against the shell of Rin’s ear and his hand to grope Rin’s ass and sides once more.  


“Sousuke… I’m…” Rin moaned against his neck, and Sousuke nodded, feeling close as well. He stilled Rin’s hips in a quick movement, rolling to put on his back and slipped his large hand between their bodies and grabbed both their dripping cocks, his hand moving quick to work more pleasure through not only himself but his love above him. Rin’s back arched off the ground, his hand still firmly holding tight to Sousuke’s hair as a stream of words left his lips. “Fuck yes. Sousuke! Sousuke so good! So close! Sou.. Sou...!” And then he was tense, his mouth falling open in a soundless cry as his eyes widened. Sousuke felt he warm liquid and felt the pulse of Rin’s cock against his own and followed him over the brink of ecstasy, calling out Rin’s name. The sound of their heavy breathing was what replaced the sound of their passion, and Sousuke slowly pushed himself off from over the prince, allowing them both to catch their breathes.  
It was a while before they did anything but breathe, but it was pleasant type of sound. Rin shifted, moving closer to Sousuke and the dragon moved his arm to cushion Rin’s head.  


“Sousuke.” Rin said after a while, and Sousuke turned to look at him. “I love you.” Sousuke smiled, pulling the prince even closer in an embrace.  


“I love you too.” He replied before kissing Rin's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I don't ever know what to feel at the end of posting lol. I hope it was enjoyed. More will be posted soon.


End file.
